


Today is the Day

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Today is the day that was Draco's mantra. Today is the day he was going to tell him how he felt.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Today is the Day

Today is the day he promised himself. He kept repeating it to himself all morning while he got ready. It became is mantra. Today is the day. Today is the day. Today is the day.

It was his solemn vow.

He was going to finally confront his crush. After pining away for him for years, he was going to tell Harry how he felt. He couldn't handle it anymore. It was like he was going to burst. Now that they were on friendlier terms, he had a chance to do it right. To go up to Harry confess that he was in love with him and get his first kiss. He had waited for Harry all these years. He wasn't about to have anyone else taint him. He was jittery in anticipation. He hoped that it would end in his favor. He knew that Harry might not feel the same, and that was okay with him. Really. It might hurt, but at least then he would know. He could move on if he knew. That was why today was the day. He had a chance to possibly change his future, the outcome of this endeavor would affect him for years to come.

Today is the day.

As he walked into the Ministry down to Harry's office. He was head Auror now. They had recently become friends through his job as a Healer. They often visited each other at work, hung out together, and ate lunch together some times. Draco was overjoyed that Harry had become his friend after all these years, but now he wanted more, and if there was even a slight bit of a chance, Draco was going to take it. He squared his shoulders took a deep breath and found his way to Harry's office.

Today is the day.

He knocked on Harry's door. "Enter." He heard and opened the door in nerves. He closed the door behind him and looked at Harry who was behind his desk reading reports.

Harry looked up. "Well this is surprise. What brings you here so early Draco?"

Draco took another calming breath. He could do this. Today is the day.

"I came by to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago." Harry gestured for him to sit, but he was too nervous. He only shook his head. He took a moment to collect his rampart thoughts.

"Draco, you can tell me anything." Harry encourages him.

Draco gave him a small smile. "I am gay Harry. I am homosexual. And I am in love with you." He took another breath. He started to shake. He was frightened. He didn't want to see or hear rejection. He couldn't look at Harry anymore who was staring at him gaping. "I have been in love with you so long, it's crazy. It hurts to just be your friend. I want to kiss you, hold you, be with you every day and night, and more. I ache for you. I am hoping that you will give me a chance. If you don't that is fine, I hope that you will still be my friend. I couldn't bear not being your friend anymore. If you need time, that is okay too. I just had to tell you how I felt. I didn't want my chance to disappear."

Draco is now staring at the floor. His eyes welling with tears threatening to come down his face. Today is the day.

"I-I" Harry stutters.

"That's alright Harry. You don't have to say anything. I will give you some space. Let me know when you want to see me again." Draco says before escaping Harry's office. Practically running away. He doesn't hear Harry's calls for Draco or that Harry stares after him.

Today is the day. That went well he thought. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He mutters after arriving back home. He cries into his pillow. He is glad he is not on shift today.

He is lying in bed staring at the ceiling when an elf popped in informing him he had a visitor. "Tell them to go away Mipsy. I am not in the mood."

"But Master Draco it bes young Master Harry Potter for you." Draco shoots up. He fixes his hair real quick and adjusts his clothes. He walks down to the parlor to see Harry pacing in front of the floo.

"Hi." Draco starts.

Harry looks up at him. "I can't believe you told me that and ran Draco. I wanted to talk to you afterwards. You can't just tell me that you love me and run off. You ran off not knowing how I was going to respond."

Draco gulps. "I know. I am sorry. I was afraid."

Harry smiles weakly at him. "There was nothing to be afraid of Draco. I am in love with you too. I had been telling myself to confess to you how I felt as well when you came into my office. I am so glad we are on the same page."

"What about Ginerva?" Draco asks. He has to know.

"We ended things a while ago. Once I realized I was gay and falling in love with my new friend, you."

Draco lets go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I love you Harry."

Harry smiles. "I love you too Draco."

Draco closes the gap between them and kisses Harry softly, just pressing his lips against Harry's. Harry deepens the kiss and pulls Draco closer. Draco groans into it. He is ecstatic at the outcome of this.

When they finally part, Draco asks, "So Boyfriend, what now?"

"Now we look forward to tomorrow and everything beyond it, together." Harry says.

"I like that." Draco agrees. Today is the day, but tomorrow looked even better!

**~~~THE END~~~**


End file.
